Comfort
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: Blaine isn't sure how it happened, but suspects some strings were pulled on his parents part, and he winds up spending his freshman year abroad.  Missing Kurt and hating Europe, he takes comfort in food.  chubby!blaine


A year abroad, Blaine had been sure that those words would be the end of his relationship with Kurt, he still wasn't even sure how it happened, he was a freshman for Christ's sake. He could only figure that his father had pulled some strings and as much as that angered him, as much as it scared him, it was also, in the end, an opportunity he and Kurt decided he could not turn down. It wasn't everything he'd thought it would be though, when he left for the United Kingdom Blaine's head had been filled with dreams and ideas of what this year would be like, but two months into it, all he really wanted was to go home. He'd dreamed about all the friends that he would make and all the places that he would visit but within an hour of arriving at school he found himself face to face with his brand new, extremely homophobic roommate. He'd withdrawn into himself quickly after that, spending as little time as possible in his dorm and crossing his fingers that maybe, just maybe there would be some nicer, more accepting people in his classes. The weeks flew by though and he never could get the courage up to talk to anyone in his classes and then there was a failed attempt at joining an on campus singing group, and an even worse attempt at joining a study group that several people in his building had formed.

He resigned himself to spending the entire year alone after that and soon found that one of his only comfort's was his time spent on skype with Kurt but even that time was limited. They could only talk when his roommate was gone and they'd tried to talk once when he was in a little off campus café but it just hadn't felt right with so many people being able to overhear what was supposed to be their private time. A month into the semester he finally found what he quickly began to refer to as his safe place, his refuge; a small American style diner that specialized in comfort food. It reminded him of his mothers cooking, or at least, his mothers cooking prior to his coming out. After he came out both of his parents had started taking on extra hours at their jobs, most days he'd come home to an empty house, or to his mother shoving a carton of take out into his hands and telling him to eat up in his room. This place though, it reminded him of before, it reminded him of when he was little and his mother was still showing her southern roots, cooking up fried chicken or homemade macaroni and cheese every night.

The wait staff was nice, they always seated him in a little back booth, knowing that he'd be on the phone most of his time there and giving him the privacy he wanted. Within a few week's he didn't even have to order, and by Thanksgiving there would always be a glass of sweet ice tea and a basket of homemade biscuits waiting on him when he arrived at lunch time. By Christmas, he was eating there at least twice a day, sometimes even stopping in for breakfast if he got around early enough and when a prepaid visa from his parents arrived shortly after Christmas he made his first trip to the local shops for new jeans. He knew that it wasn't healthy but he missed home and it was only a little bit of weight, and everyone gained a few pounds their first year of college after all. Only he didn't seem to be stopping at just a few pounds and by Valentine's day he'd made another trip out for jeans and when his roommate vacated their dorm for his date that evening, Blaine prayed that maybe, just maybe, Kurt wouldn't notice the extra bit of weight while they were skyping.

When spring break rolled around, Blaine found his homesickness increasing; he was supposed to go home, just for a few days, but after his parents had talked it over, they decided it would be a wasted trip and that the week should be spent seeing parts of Europe other than his college campus. The day he left for Paris, his parents called to let him know that the limit on his credit card had been increased and soon enough, Blaine found himself shopping for new clothes again. He was homesick, depressed, and completely disgusted with himself by the end of the week because, yet again, he'd gone up another pant size but he was at the point that food was the only comfort he had. Hearing Kurt's voice only made him sad, his roommate made him want to punch a hole in the wall, his classes were horrible, and his parents just didn't understand why he was begging to come home rather than begging to stay even longer.

It didn't help matters that Liam, his roommate, just seemed to be getting worse with each passing day, making digs at the weight that he'd gained and pointing to the picture of Kurt on Blaine's desk and informing him that 'the girly boy' was going to run for the hills when he got a good look at him. By the time finals week rolled around, Blaine was tired of England but terrified to go home and hating himself more than he ever thought possible. He hadn't just gained his freshman fifteen, no, in all of his misery and comfort eating he guessed that he'd gained closer to forty pounds and he hadn't been able to bring himself to care at the time because as far as he was concerned, this year abroad had no end in sight. Now it did though and he knew he should be focusing on his tests and getting the best grades possible but he just couldn't, not when he could feel the way his stomach pushed over his jeans every second of every day, leaving an ugly crease on his skin even when he wasn't wearing them. When he rushed to class, all he could notice was the way his arms and legs seemed to wobble with the movement and when he looked in the mirror all he could see were how chubby his cheeks had gotten and where a hint of a double chin was forming. Liam was right, Kurt was going to run screaming when he got a look at him, and Blaine wouldn't blame him, he'd run away screaming from himself if he had that option.

When his last test was finished, Blaine was suddenly very happy that his parents had agreed that there would be no use in him coming back to Ohio for the summer, it'd be easier to avoid awkward conversations that way, but also terrified because they were instead sending him straight to New York and straight to Kurt. It seemed like time was flying and he kept hoping for some kind of hold up, a delayed flight or something but when he arrived at the airport early the next morning not only was his flight on time, it seemed that security was working at the fastest pace possible. Before he could even process it, he was on the plane and in the air, on his way back to the states and he couldn't help but feel like he was heading towards his own death. He had never thought that eight hours could pass by so quickly, his flight to London felt like it had lasted days but now it felt like as soon as they'd gotten up in the air, they were descending and taxiing to the gate. He took his time gathering his carry on, letting everyone around him exit before finally allowing himself to be pushed out into the isle and towards the planes exit. He ached to see Kurt again, but at the same time, he hoped that his boyfriend had gotten confused and either went to the wrong airport or written it down that he was landing tomorrow, or next week. Too soon, he was off the plane and could spot a perfectly coifed head of hair moving his way and though it shocked him, he found himself melting into the tight embrace of his boyfriend just seconds later.

"You are never allowed to leave me for that long again", Kurt's mumbled, still clutching Blaine tightly, his face buried in his boyfriend's neck.

"Hey, you left me first", Blaine chuckled, still nervous and wondering if Kurt just hadn't got a good look at him yet.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Kurt pulled back, giving his boyfriend a once over before smiling softly, "I love you so much", He said softly, quickly looking around before capturing Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too", Blaine murmured when they broke the kiss, caught between being relieved that Kurt hadn't run screaming and scared that his boyfriend was going insane or blind one.

Kurt's smile only brightened as he grabbed for Blaine's hand, tugging him along, "Come on, let's get your bags and get out of here. Are you hungry, if you are I know of a great little café nearby that we could stop at?"

"Oh, no, not hungry", Blaine sighed, he actually was but he really needed to start getting rid of this weight as soon as possible.

Kurt whirled around, catching Blaine in another embrace, "You've been on a plane for eight hours, how could you not be hungry", He asked, before smirking, "Unless you're hungry for something else that is", He practically purred, slipping a hand down from Blaine's waist to give a quick pinch to his boyfriend's butt.

Blaine yelped, "Kurt, what has gotten into you", He asked incredulously.

"I haven't seen you in over a year, what did you expect", Kurt smiled, giving Blaine's ass another pinch before grabbing his hand again and heading for the baggage claim.

Blaine frowned as they began to search for his bags, "I just didn't expect this kind of reaction I guess."

Kurt sighed, giving his hand a squeeze and turning to face the shorter teen, cupping his cheek as he spoke, "Blaine, we've talked a lot over skype, so it's not like we haven't really seen one another", He said gently. "I think you know me well enough by now to know that if I wasn't interested anymore then I would have broken this off before you even got back here", He smiled, "But I am still so, so interested. So we can either; stay here and talk in the middle of the airport or we can head back to the apartment and get reacquainted with one another, your choice."

Though he was still confused, Blaine didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly located his bags and soon they were in a taxi, heading back to Kurt's apartment, no, their apartment, he reminded himself. They weren't even two steps in the door, Blaine hadn't even seen anything other than the wall color, before Kurt was attacking his lips, nipping and sucking and licking as he all but tore Blaine's jacket off. As soon as the item was discarded, Kurt's hands were back, sliding up under Blaine's t-shirt, kneading and squeezing at the extra flesh he'd felt so ashamed of just moments before.

"Oh my God, I love you", Kurt gasped into the kiss, hiking Blaine's shirt up for better access to his skin as his hands roamed, "Missed you so much". He popped the button on his boyfriend's jeans, hands slipping around to grasp at his ass, pulling them closer as he massaged his plump backside, a whimper escaping him as he did so.

"Oh God, Kurt, slow down", Blaine groaned, breaking away from the kiss, he'd been half hard since they got in the cab and if they didn't stop this very second he was going to come embarrassingly fast, "Kurt, stop, I, I'm gonna", He bit out as Kurt ground their hips together again, "I'm gonna-if we don't." He sagged back against the wall, panting heavily when Kurt finally broke the contact, his eye's slipping closed as he tried to regain control of himself.

Kurt's lips found their way back to Blaine's, the kiss slow and soft this time, "Okay", Kurt sighed, cupping Blaine's face, "We'll slow down", He smiled, fingers stroking across Blaine's cheeks, "How about we take this to the bedroom."

Blaine nodded, allowing himself to be lead through the apartment, his breath finally slowing as they entered the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and watching as Kurt worked the buttons open on his vest before removing it and his shirt and coming to join Blaine. Kurt tugged at his boyfriends already unbuttoned jeans, pulling them and his shoes off and skimming his hands back up, resting them on Blaine's thighs and squeezing lightly before moving to sit back on the bed.

"You'll never know how much I missed you", Kurt leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"I was miserable without you", Blaine admitted.

"I was too", Kurt murmured, leaning back again, "I was too", He repeated, his hands moving to Blaine's t-shirt, gently tugging the material up and over Blaine's head, leaving his boyfriend in just his briefs as he moved them up the bed.

Blaine worried his lower lip between his teeth as Kurt's eyes roamed over his body, feeling his self-consciousness and self-disgust creeping back in as he remembered the ugly red stretch marks that had appeared across his stomach, hips, and thighs over the last year. But then Kurt was there again, settling himself over Blaine's thighs and kissing down his neck as his hands came to rest at his hips, fingers stroking softly over the marked flesh. He kissed down Blaine's chest, moving to his stomach, making sure to press a kiss to each and every one of the angry red marks that were there before leaning back.

"You're so beautiful", He whispered and with the way that he said it and the look on his face; Blaine couldn't help but believe the words.

Blaine surged upwards, connecting their lips, kissing Kurt eagerly as his hands fumbled to undo his boyfriends belt, finally managing to get it and Kurt's jeans undone, flipping them and tugging them and his underwear down impatiently. He licked his lips, feeling his cock twitch as Kurt's erection sprang free, hurriedly kicking off his own underwear and attacking Kurt's mouth again, both men moaning as their erections brushed together.

"Blaine", Kurt moaned against his boyfriend's mouth, "Please", He whimpered.

"Please what", Blaine asked, feeling his confidence growing.

"Please, fuck me", He panted.

Blaine groaned, rutting their hips together one more time before pulling back in search of lube.

"Night stand, top drawer", Kurt answered without Blaine ever having to ask.

Blaine found it quickly, settling back on the bed and nudging between Kurt's thighs only to have Kurt grab for his hand, tugging him back up the bed quickly.

"I mean it you know, I really do love you, more than anything in the world", He said softly.

Blaine smiled, kissing him quickly, "I know, and I love you too", He murmured before leaning back and setting to work.

"I, uh, I won't need much prep", Kurt said suddenly, blushing lightly, "I kind of stretched myself out before I picked you up at the airport."

Blaine's eyes widened as one slicked up finger teased around Kurt's entrance before slipping in, "God damn it, that's hot", He groaned, adding a second finger quickly and scissoring them out before searching out the his boyfriend's prostate.

Kurt clenched tight around his fingers, arching off the bed in a long, loud moan, "Okay, okay, I'm ready, I'm ready", He whimpered.

Blaine quickly removed his fingers, surging forward to kiss Kurt again as he lubed himself up and lined his cock up, both of them whimpering as he pushed in.

"Oh God", Kurt practically sobbed, wrapping his legs around Blaine's back, trying to pull him closer as his arms found their way to his shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin there, "It's been too long, way, way too long."

Blaine dropped his forehead down to rest on Kurt's shoulder, panting heavily as he bottomed out, pausing to give them both time to adjust, "This, this is going to be over embarrassingly fast."

"Don't care", Kurt mumbled, "Right there, oh, right here", He gasped as Blaine started up a slow rhythm.

Blaine let out a broken moan, his pace quickening as Kurt dug his heels into his hips, trying to pull boyfriend closer. He could already feel the heat pooling low in his belly and he tried to slow his pace, make it last, but Kurt just kept clenching tight around him, begging for more, and faster, and Blaine was spiraling towards his climax, stars popping up in his vision as he felt Kurt spasm tightly around him. They came within seconds of each other, and Blaine couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed that it ended so quickly because, oh God, it had been way too long.

He collapsed in a sweaty, heaving heap beside Kurt once he pulled out, his eyes sliding shut as he felt Kurt's fingers petting his side, finally coming to rest at his hip, fingers kneading at the padding there.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me know", Kurt whispered, smiling as Blaine blinked sluggishly at him, "I just got you back, you aren't allowed to sleep just yet."

Blaine hummed in response, "What do you suggest we do then."

"How about", Kurt paused, wetting his lips as he thought, "We shower first, and then we can order some food and snuggle on the couch", He suggest, nuzzling their noses together.

"Sounds good", He murmured, pecking Kurt's lips before the other man moved to get out of bed, "And Kurt", He paused, a slight blush rising to his cheeks, "Thank you."

Kurt just stared at him, puzzled, "For what?"

"Not running away screaming", He mumbled.

Kurt leaned back in, kissing him deeply, "Why on earth", He whispered against Blaine's lips, "Would I have run away from the hottest thing I have ever seen", He smiled, pecking him on the lips again and heading for the shower.


End file.
